sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Hero the Hedgehog
Meh ~ Hero ---- About Name: Hero Age: 21 Gender: Male Powers: Speed, Psychic Swords and Teleport (Only when he knows wat it looks like) Super forms: Super Hero, Dark Hero, Deverstaion Hero Pets: Brownie (Chao) Hates: All of Sonics Qoutes (So much it makes me want to brake the legs of the person who made it up), Not having Chocolate Cake, All of Eggmans robots and People who want to use him Likes: Drawing, Games, Time Travel, Youtube (For all the wakeyness) and Friends Backstory At the younge age of 3 Hero was known to be great, but one day his live would change. At the Year 1995, His whole family was attack by Eggman's Robots and all destoryed. Only to be left alive Eggman would find the baby Hero very useful. For most of his time he was raised on Eggman's ship to be made into a weapon. Hero's body was then equiped with many electric tools, with scanners and sensors. With cloud files on Eggman's Plans inside his mind. (If ur Questioning that well i dont care) After training for 10 years he escaped after an attack from Sonic. Without knowing he saw the Blue Hedgehog and was told by Eggman that he was evil but from the files he obtained from all the hacking skills Eggman trained him in (which i think is very stupid) He found out he was gonna destroy the world and build an empire. As soon as Sonic left Hero escaped the ship but didnt think of falling 300 miles into water. He soon got out only to fall asleep on the ground. After Hero escaped from Eggman's ship Jessica found him lying on the ground and took him home to her parents to take care of him untill he woke up. The next day Hero found out that he was in a Vampire Dimension. Soon he became Jessica's boyfirend untill the vampire war happend and Jessica became an evil vampire. Hero sended Jessica after that to the Vampires universe portal and was never seen for a while. The reason for Heros name is beacuse that is not his real name as he had it lost from his life thanks to eggman and everytime he sees any pic of his family or name it is burred out like it is not to be seen. Later The Hero meet a girl in her 20s called Megan who was a cat, both Megan and Hero became good friends but Megan wanted to be more then friends and kissed him, As Hero didnt want a girlfriend at that time he tried to explain why but she never lisened and tryed to make him see her like she see in him. But Hero just ran to the end of the world. Hero did stop running but made sure she didnt try anything funny like tie him up in vines or try to kiss him or hug him unless its a friends hug but Megan still trys to get him at anypoint. Trivia *Hero has a power that he never uses because it could kill himself. Acctually, he used it once and it did nearly kill him. *Even thought Eggman and him have battle he counts him as a relative to him as he looked after him for most of his childhood. *After the attack and memory lose of his past from age 3, Hero can not see any image or film fottage of his family. *He would protect Megan from anything. Quotes "Lets see me against million robots. That's much, right." Sonic Heros "How many Zombies can you get here, its like all the people who want revenge on me" Cod Zombies Crossover "Oh Dam" Any Sonic game past Sonic Heros "im not a huge time nerd but wont that be bad" Sonic Generasions. "Megan!!!" When ever he sees Megan "Ivy, look clam down if your really P-ed off you can hit this block of wood" When Ivy is angry. "Here we go!!!" his Catchphrase (also other Hero's) Gallery Hero V1.jpg|Hero in full view Heroina.jpg|Saviour the Hedgehog (Heros Crossgender Self) Dark hero.png Deverstasoin Hero.jpg|The form which can kill you in one blast Hero attack mode.jpg|When Hero is attacked Hero chao.png|Hero's chao Brownie thumb|353px|right Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Good